


They Will Know

by CarnivalofBrokenDolls (yourrhinestoneeyes)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Darkness, Death, Depressing, Gen, Morbid, Original work - Freeform, Poetry, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7215724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourrhinestoneeyes/pseuds/CarnivalofBrokenDolls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They will know</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Will Know

If storms were quiet, then they might never know.  
When the body you hold in your arms grows cold you begin to grow old.  
These days are fading, darkness building up from within.  
In the hollows of these walls the wicked past will remain.  
This skeleton you hold in your arms, decorated with lace and vines.  
Vital remains strewn on the floor, in your veins the pain flows.  
For eternity you feel it, but to scream you never can.  
In your arms you hold rose and ash.  
When the storms cease to scream then you will know.


End file.
